The First GibbsSlap
by NCHarryMaximumISPotterRide
Summary: A young man's little sister and best friend were murdered. The young man was almost killed. The young man's friend was a Navy petty Officer. The young man assisted with the NCIS investigation, later to join NCIS. The young man's name was Anthony DiNozzo.
1. Men and woman down

**A/N: Story starts in December of 2000. Remember the times when Tony said "Reminds me of my little sister," and then denies he had one? Well, that, my friends, is called a lie. And just so you know, this is the beginning of Abbyness.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I've tried, NCIS still isn't mine.**

_The First Gibbs-Slap_

_By NCHarryMaximumISPotterRide_

"Tony!" Ellie screamed, looking at her brother, lying unconscious on the concrete sidewalk. The snow around him was red. She was sure he was dead.

She threw herself over him. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Yet here she was, lying over her brother's dead body.

She looked up. She couldn't trust anyone else. Kyle was dead. The man with the gun. That was supposedly Tony's other best friend. Then she thought of something. He could still be there.

Hesitating, she pulled her brother's gun out of its holster.

With one last look at his Baltimore PD badge, she turned around. Before she knew it, there was a bang. And a searing pain going through her stomach. She heard someone yell, "Call 911!" and fell backwards, never to see the light of day again.

200020002000200020002000DECEMBER200020002000200020002000

One week later

Anthony DiNozzo's eyes shot open. _Where am I? _He thought. Then he looked around. The white room. The smell. He was in a hospital.

_Tony heard a bang. "Kyle!" He screamed, looking at his best friend, unconscious on the ground. He looked over and saw 15 year old Ellie, blood spattered on her face, crying. He turned around, knowing he'd be next. "Go ahead! Shoot me! I don't give a crap!" He screamed at the black SUV. The pain. The blood. Yet it all felt good. Tony had no more reason to live. Or so he thought ._

"Where's Kyle?" Tony asked to the first doctor that walked in the room. "Petty Officer Kyle Nelson. And my little sister, Ellie DiNozzo." The doctor looked down.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Tony screamed.

The doctor looked up. "They're…well…in the morgue." She said.

Tony was in too much shock to say anything.

200020002000200020002000DECEMBER200020002000200020002000

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at his new team.

"Of all the new recruits, I get stuck with you two," he said, looking at his agents, Alison Carlise and Jason Smith. Of the probies who had actually gotten a job, they were the worst. "And we still don't have a forensic scientist," He added.

Gibbs' phone started ringing. He sighed and walked to his phone. "Gibbs," he muttered into the phone.

"Director's office," the person on the phone said, then hung up. Gibbs walked up the stairs. Why even bother talking the elevator.

"Director Morrow," Gibbs said, walking into the office. "You wanted me, why?" Morrow nodded to a young man standing next to him.

"Special Agent Stan Burley," the man said.

"He's working with you on this case," the director said. "He's been stationed as the agent afloat on the USS Enterprise, but I figured it my be of some use to you if you had an experienced agent on your team. And he knew the victim."

"Victim?" Gibbs asked. "We don't have a case? How can there be a victim?" Morrow slammed a manilla folder at Gibbs.

"Now you do," he said.

200020002000200020002000DECEMBER200020002000200020002000

"They are not dead!" Tony yelled. "I was there! Kyle, I understand, but Ellie…" He thought of his little sister. His little sister, who he was never going to be able to talk to again. The most sane person in his family. Only 15 years old.

And Kyle. They were best friends since they were six. Tony had hardly any memories that Kyle wasn't in. And he, too, was dead.

The two people who meant the most in his life. Gone, forever. No one would be able to keep from crying. Even Officer Anthony D. DiNozzo.

200020002000200020002000DECEMBER200020002000200020002000

Gibbs opened the folder that had been sitting on his desk for two hours. There was one thing he never wanted to do again. Well, two. Get married, and interview young adults who wanted to be forensic scientists. There was one girl though, despite her goth, childish personality, who was pretty good. But he had handed the interviews of to Chris Pacci. They were getting to weird.

He looked down. The top line said:

**MURDER INVESTIGATION**

Dead: Petty Officer Kyle Adam Nelson

Elena Catherine DiNozzo

Severly injured: Baltimore Police Officer Anthony Dominic DiNozzo

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Suspects:

The suspect line was blank. This was going to be a tough investigation. Gibbs' gut said so.


	2. X marks the spot

"Ellie," Tony gasped as he woke up.

" 'Sup with you?" McGee asked as Tony bolted upright.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said as McGee and Ziva glanced at each other suspiciously. "Where were we? This is the Nelson case, right?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged glances again.

"This is the Tessmer case," Ziva replied.

"Right. So, where were we?"

"Abby just called," Tim answered. "She found something."

As Tony and the team headed to the elevator, he asked, "Why do we have to work on cases overnight anyway? I mean, it's not like nobody falls asleep."

"Actually, me and McGee were awake. You were the one sleeping like a frog."

"Log, Ziva," Tony replied. "And it's McGee and I, not me and McGee."

"You and McGee did what?"

Tony sighed. "Never mind."

Ziva was about to open her mouth again as the elevator doors dinged and led them into the basement hallway.

"Oh my gosh you guys have got to see this this is so cool its like amazing and awesome and Gibbs already knows about it and-" "Abby. Breathe."

"Okey dokey, McArtichokey!" Abby said happily as she grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him down the hall. Tony and Ziva followed.

Once they got into the lab, McGee asked the all- important question.

"So what did you call us down here for?"

Abby looked eager to answer that. She quickly glanced at the team, and then at the noble leader, who was acting oddly patient, then opened her mouth.

"So… remember all the purple and black and blue and the fake scars and temporoary-ish tattoos and stuff running down the right side out Tessmer's torso? Well, I found a way to clear that all down to the original scar. NOBODY has seen it before. So, here we go!"

She clicked the photo onto the plasma screen behind her without turning around.

McGee and Ziva's expressions looked perfectly normal, like, "Yup, there's a scar on the dead body. Woo-hoo."

Then, she saw Tony. Eyes opened wide. There might have even been a tiny bit of water running down his face.

And Gibbs, sighing, that "Oh, great. Wonderful," look on his face. She figured it was time to turn around.

The X explained everything.

"Abs, what's wrong?" McGee asked.

Abby swallowed and replied, "Nothing, nothing at all. You and Ziva just, go do your special-agenty stuff. Tony and Gibbs will be up in a second.

After the two had left, Abby turned to the other two.

Tony's horrified look had faded a little, but she was sure she saw a few water streaks running down his cheeks.

"So," Abby said in a whisper, memories swallowing her in every which way. She looked over at Tony.

"You still have yours?"

"It's permanent," Tony choked back.

"Nine years is a long time," Gibbs mumbled.

Tony lifted up the bottom right hem of his shirt.

The white X was still marked there, clear as day.

A/N: Confused, aren't you? Well, my plan is to have some chapters be season negative 2 (Starting in 2000) and some be season 7.

Kinda a creepy ending though, right? Sorry I haven't updated ina while. I'm kinda grounded. I wont be updating again very soon most likely, either.

Thank you to all who reviewed, and remember, the more reviews, the better the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. It's not on eBay or amazon. And yes, I have tried.


End file.
